


Inside Out: Sehun

by soobiscuits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, insideoutau, jen attempts crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun's emotions try to make their young charge survive Yixing's sudden interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out: Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> So I've tried, and failed at this piece of supposed crack. 
> 
> Also, first crosspost (can someone kindly tell me how to add a link in notes, thanks) yay.

"Oh, oh, _oh_! It's Yixing-sunbaenim!"

 

"Sheesh, can you pipe down, Chanyeol? I understand that you run on infinite energy but there are _other_ emotions who survive on _sleep_."

 

Chanyeol’s lips clamp together and he shuts up. For one. Two. Thr– "But isn't Yixing-sunbaenim just so handsome and I swear, he's the epitome of kindness!" Chanyeol squeals, and buries his reddening face in his hands.

 

"... Someone needs to lock Chanyeol up in the cupboard and throw the key into the Abyss of Forgotten Memories. Or better yet, let’s throw _him_ into the Abyss _._ " And then comes an evil cackle before a timid voice–

 

"K-Kyungsoo, I-I don't think that's a very wise idea–"

 

"Shut the fuck up, Joonmyun! Nobody asked for your opinion." Kyungsoo turns to face Joonmyun, and the sudden movement on the shorter emotion’s part is more than enough to make Joonmyun cower, his feet shuffling back in tiny, baby steps until he bumps into–

 

"Aie! Joonmyun just touched me! I’m going to be all sad, and my arm’s already turning blue all over, and _oh my god blue is such an fugly colour to be seen in_ can someone help meeeeeee!"

 

At the high-pitched shriek of another emotion complaining about him, Joonmyun’s legs give way, as his body seems to just suddenly become slime and the emotion literally face-plants onto the floor. He visibly deflates, blue swirls rising out (well yes, he's really blue in colour) of his body and Joonmyun feels... sad, as he should be. No, scratch that; Joonmyun is sadder than usual.

 

"N-No!” Joonmyun seems to be mumbling to himself, words muffled by the fact that he’s kissing the floor. “If Zitao can be infected with my sadness... That means that _all_ of you can be infected as well...! And we can't have that...! Otherwise Sehun will only be sad and not–"

 

Joonmyun suddenly feels a _whoosh_ of air, feels himself sitting on his buttocks, and a clenched fist is all he sees. In his peripheral vision, Kyungsoo’s murderous glare greets him. Joonmyun promptly shuts up.

 

"I fucking swear that if the two of you don't shut up this instance, my fists will be in your toothless mouths." Kyungsoo has another fist shoved in Zitao’s green (literally) face, his parted lips allowing heated breaths to escape and pepper at the two emotions’ terrified faces. Extreme fear of the strong, red-coloured emotion paralyses Joonmyun and Zitao but they manage to nod their heads, and Kyungsoo retreats in satisfaction, a smug smirk on his face. Kyungsoo is powerful like that.

 

A resigned sigh comes from somewhere within the Headquarters and Chanyeol’s voice pipes up, not even bothering to hide the delight in his seemingly depressed ( _Hey... No one is allowed to be sad except me..._ Joonmyun drawls.) tone, "Gosh, Soo, do you always have to resort to physical violence each time? Can't we all just talk it out _diplomatically?"_

 

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol, as though the latter's turned into another colour that's not yellow — the colour of joy — before deadpanning monotonously, "Didn’t my self-introduction on my first day of work when I clearly yelled _NICE TO MEET YOU I AM ANGER!_ not tell you anything about me, Park Chanyeol?"

 

“Well,” Chanyeol quips. “Not really?”

 

Kyungsoo feels the dormant rage within him stirring, beginning to bubble after he sees how Chanyeol tilts his head and directs an innocent expression at him. The red-coloured emotion wants to gouge his own eyes out, or better yet, _the yellow-coloured emotion’s eyes_ out. Kyungsoo’s thoughts are cut short, though, when a shrill shriek from Zitao rings out in Headquarters and the emotions’ eyes all snap towards the large screen in front of them.

 

“Aieeeeeee, Yixing-sunbaenim is walking over!” Zitao throws his hands up, face seemingly turning greener than he usually looks. “Someone do something, _anything_ , quick!”

 

The colours — red, blue, and green — crowd around Chanyeol as he quickly gets to work, mind running a mile a minute to come up with possible solutions as to what Sehun should do because _aye epitome-of-kindness Yixing-sunbaenim is strolling over and oh my gosh are those flower petals arou–_

 

“Hey, Sehun!” Yixing waves, a dimpled smile blinding Sehun and through the screen, the four emotions in Headquarters all crumple onto the floor, hands shielding their closed eyes because _my eyesssss_ (Kyungsoo) _aie_ (Zitao) _that smile is illegal, Yixing-sunbaenim, ILLEGAL I TELL YOU_ (Chanyeol). (Joonmyun is sobbing incoherently into the floor, again.)

 

“H-Hey, Yixing-sunbae.” Sehun waves back, a small smile of his own forming on his face. The emotions have gotten back up, as Chanyeol grins, his hands working their magic on the buttons and levers of the control panel right in front of him. The other emotions stand next to him, eyes fixated on the large screen, rounding in surprise as they watch Yixing close the distance between Sehun and him, an arm swinging across Sehun’s shoulder and the older boy leads the younger down the hallway. “Heading t-to the canteen?”

 

Yixing nods, the dimpled smile still etched on his handsome face and his eyes seem to be _sparkling_ (according to Chanyeol). The emotions die at the continuous onslaught of flower-boy-ness, but revive when Yixing speaks and Sehun is required to answer. “What do you feel like having for lunch today, Sehun?” Chanyeol hurriedly presses on several buttons and pushes a lever upwards. “U-Um, probably melon bread?”

 

Sehun (and his emotions) momentarily cower under the frown that immediately replaces the much-loved smile on Yixing’s face. The emotions don’t quite comprehend why Yixing looks like that, so Joonmyun takes over and pulls a lever. “W-Why are you frowning, Yixing-sunbae…?”

 

The frown on Yixing’s face softens when he realises that Sehun has leaned away, the corners of his own lips beginning to tug downwards. Yixing quickly replies, “O-Oh, I just… Bread isn’t good as lunch, Sehun-ah.” The younger boy feels his upper arm getting squeezed, and he sneaks a split-second glance at it — Yixing’s fingers are pressing against his clothed skin. An involuntary shiver spasms through Sehun’s body.

 

In Headquarters, the red, blue, and green emotions all snap their eyes to the yellow, brows cocked at him. Chanyeol raises his hands in defense. “That wasn’t me! That spasm was involuntary! Involuntary, I tell you!” He had all but spluttered those words and Chanyeol barely dodges Kyungsoo’s clenched fist that swings at his face for some of the taller emotion’s spit has, unfortunately, splattered onto a red face.

 

“U-Um, okay.” Sehun stammers, not knowing what to say and do (meaning his emotions not knowing what to say and do as well). “B-But, people a-are looking at us.” And Sehun lets out a soft sob.

 

The emotions’ attention returns to the panel, where a purple figure is currently standing there. Chanyeol practically flies over, long limbs wrapping themselves around the emotion who begins to stutter and perspires (figuratively). “C-Chanyeol, g-get off m-me!”

 

Chanyeol lets out a loud chortle just as Zitao saunters over and gives them a very disgusted (hey, that’s what he is) look. “Get. A. Room.” That only causes Chanyeol to howl in laughter while the purple emotion’s eyes start to glisten and Joonmyun walks over, a hand placing itself against a purple cheek. “Don’t be frightened, Jongin-ah… Let’s be sad together, okay…?”

 

Jongin wails. Joonmyun wails. Chanyeol laughs. Zitao scoffs. And Kyungsoo…

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP MORONS!” … punches them all in their faces.

  


\---

  


“Hey, Sehunnie!”

 

The emotions freeze (and so does Sehun). Kyungsoo is the first one to snap out of it, and of course, punches Chanyeol in the arm and practically manhandles his fingers to the numerous buttons on the control panel. Chanyeol nods, his eyes still rather blank because in his vision _Yixing-sunbaenim is prettified with falling sakura petals_ –

 

“H-Hi, Yixing-sunbae.” Sehun waves, a shy smile forming on his face as the older boy swings an arm across his shoulders and gently pulls him towards the canteen as he’s always done for the past week. The emotions don’t understand Yixing’s sudden interest in their young charge, since all Sehun’s been doing ever since he laid eyes on the older boy back in his first year of high school was gazing ( _stalking is more like it_ , Kyungsoo had muttered) at Yixing from afar. So why? Why is Yixing approaching Sehun on his own accord? “Lunch at the canteen today, too?”

 

“Uh huh,” Yixing nods, the dimpled smile already formed on his face the moment he saw Sehun round the corner and steps into the hallway of third-year classrooms. Yixing doesn’t comprehend the way his heart suddenly starts to thump erratic beats, stomach churning even though he hasn’t had a heavy breakfast since he got food poisoning in his first year. He doesn’t have an explanation for the sudden lightness that surges through him whenever he catches sight of the younger boy. Yixing doesn’t know a lot of things (and apparently his emotions don’t, too). But, he does know that he wants “Noodles for lunch.”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol makes Sehun says.

 

Yixing gives Sehun a side-glance and treats him to a wonderful sight of his deep dimple. “Do you want to have noodles too, Hunnie?”

 

The emotions die, except the red one. “Hunnie? HUNNIE!? WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS THIS YIXING-SUNBAE TO CALL MY SEHUN HUNNIE–”

 

“C-Calm down, K-Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo sees a purple hand resting upon his hiked-up shoulders and turns to scowl at Jongin, who _eeps_ and is about to retract his hand when Kyungsoo deflates and his red hand pushes off the purple’s. “I’m okay, I was just angry because seriously, who is that Yixing-sunbae to CALL–”

 

Kyungsoo begins to bellow but a sudden warmth that envelops him, the angry emotion stops and shuts up. He relaxes and leans into the strong embrace a pair of long limbs are providing. Kyungsoo feels a constant buzz of happiness in the fingers that have slipped between his own, and he fondly (is anger even capable of such feeling?) murmurs, “Chanyeol…”

 

“Feeling better, Soo?” Chanyeol mumbles, his lips pressing lightly into the shorter emotion’s hair, and he feels Kyungsoo nod. Zitao looks at them and disgustingly says, “Get. A. Room.”

 

Zitao finds his cheek against the floor of Headquarters a few seconds later, his green butt thoroughly trashed by a red fist.

 

Chanyeol sniggers at the sight but promptly returns his eyes to the large screen where both Yixing and Sehun have arrived at the canteen and Yixing asks him again, “Do you want to have noodles?”

 

Sehun nods, his eyes looking everywhere but at Yixing. Chanyeol looks next to him and sees Jongin’s fingers on buttons. The happiness emotion doesn’t stop him, and even lets him command Sehun’s movements for a little while after that.

 

Jongin ends up making Sehun into a shy hoobae who purposely avoids looking at the sunbae who still doesn’t have an explanation for why he feels the urge to feed the younger boy his noodles when he sees Sehun’s apparent inability to use chopsticks, courtesy of Zitao who smirks when the emotions see Yixing sending a spoonful of his own noodles into Sehun’s mouth.

 

Chanyeol starts slamming almost all of the buttons on the control panel, and nearly causes Sehun to fly into a crazed frenzy which will surely frighten the fuck out of Yixing. Thankfully, Kyungsoo stops it and makes Joonmyun sit on top of Chanyeol who starts lamenting that _ayeeeeee I’m turning blue too Joonmyun get off meeeeee_. Joonmyun risks a peek at Kyungsoo who glares back and the blue emotion twists his body, buttocks further pressing into the small of Chanyeol’s back.

 

Kyungsoo cackles. Kyungsoo is powerful like that.

 

In the end, Yixing spends the whole lunch hour feeding Sehun.

 

And the emotions in both boys’ Headquarters die when apparently all ten emotions have the same idea to send dazzling smiles (dimpled, and eye-smile) at each other.


End file.
